Crycest - Jealous
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Virus isn t happy with Cry s choice of future lover. He tries to convince him that the Girl at the bar isn t the right Person for him. VirusxCry


"Haha, Ryan…you´re such a sweet guy. And funny." The girl giggled, smiling up brightly at the brunette in front of her.

"Heh, thanks. But please, call me Cry."

"Alright…Cry. Kind of a depressing name."

"You think so?"

"Sorry, did I insult you, honey? I didn´t mean it like that! I mean, it´s a very unique name!" She batted her eyelashes at him, flirtingly.

The gamer blushed lightly and returned the smile. "I think your name is very exclusive. One of a kind."

Again, she giggled. "You´re adorable. But would you excuse me for a moment? I´m afraid I smeared my lipstick. I´ll be right back." She stood up and blew a kiss at him before heading towards the ladies´ restroom.

Cry watched her go, then turned back to his girly alcoholic drink.

"OMG, Cry you´re sooo cute and hilarious! And I´m totally not a cheap slut or anything!" Someone next to him mimicked the young woman in a fake high voice before sighing in disgust. "Seriously."

Cry shot the other a look. "Virus, cut it out. First of all, she´s not a slut, she´s a very nice girl and secondly, how did you get here?"

"You left your phone open so I decided to stop by." The program adjusted his blue smiled mask and faced him. Even with his features covered, the gamer could feel his glare.

"Then why are you so mad? You don´t _have _to be here, you know."

"I should go? And leave you alone here? No way. I am not dealing with your hangovers, I am not listening to the sounds of sweet love emerging from your bedroom and I am definitely not dealing with your new girlfriend. Who, as a matter of fact, is a slut. Just look at her."

"I´m baa-aack!" The newly pronounced ´slut´ sang as she skipped back to her place at the bar.

"Hi again! Missed you." Cry joked.

Virus just rolled his eyes and groaned while she laughed.

"Oh! Who´s your new friend?"

"Boyfriend actually. I´m his very jealous, very angry boyfri-"

"Haha, he´s my twin brother. Don´t listen to him, he´s just very drunk right now."

"I´m not drunk."

"Of course you aren´t. Now why don´t you go find yourself a girl and leave us two to our conversation, please?"

"Fine! Screw you too, then! If this bitch is worth more than-"

"Bro." Cry´s voice took on a menacing tone. "Just. Go."

The blue smiled program huffed angrily and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Cry turned back to his new friend.

"I´m terribly sorry. My brother has a way of getting incredibly mad when he´s drunk. He didn´t mean it when he called you a bitch."

"Oh it´s okay! I understand! Being drunk always gives me a big headache then I feel all gross and mean." She laughed.

"Aww, sounds like you´d need someone to hug you."

"I do!" She suddenly leaned forward and embraced the gamer tightly. "I am feeling a bit tipsy right now." The girl explained. "I´m hugging you now to make sure I don´t get mad later on!"

Cry returned the hug with an awkward feeling and a small chuckle. "You´re cute."

"You´re hot." She retorted, then quickly let him go, shock in her eyes. "Did I just say that?" She tittered. "It´s true though."

It didn´t take long before the flirting led to an exchange of numbers and a light kiss. A few seats away, Virus was watching the ´couple´. His glare must´ve been intense because no one neared him and a few people threw him glances.

The program couldn´t give a lesser fuck right now he was furious with how that dumb bitch kissed Cryaotic. He had to put an end to this madness. His attention turned to the DJ and his set some feet away.

_The perfect distraction_, Virus thought and moving only a finger, he used his control over technology to mess the song up, causing a loud screech wail throughout the club.

Everyone shrieked and held their hands to their ears. The DJ began apologizing profusely while trying to find the problem and fix it quickly. Cry slowly caught on and he scanned his eyes over the crowd until they met the eyeholes of Virus´ mask. He glowered and mouthed something profane.

Virus only let another screech sound and mouthed, _Home_. Shaking his head, Cry turned to the girl and talked to her for a few seconds before paying for his drink and making his way over to the blue smiled brunette.

Immediately the technical problems resided and the song returned. The YouTuber waved to the girl and blew her a kiss. Virus, having enough of the sickening behavior, grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Okay, let me the fuck go!" Cry said, once they were standing alone at the sidewalk. His expression held a deathly glare.

Virus complied. The other immediately marched forward and they walked home in a bitter silence.

Only when they arrived to Cry´s apartment, did the gamer explode.

"What the fuck was that, Virus? You´re such a fucking child sometimes! I can´t even talk to a girl without you messing everything up for me!"

"You should be thankful! I was saving your sorry ass from-"

"I don´t get up and meet people so often and when I finally do, you stomp right over all my-"

"Guys?" A sleep voice interrupted their childish antics. They both looked over to the bedroom door. Mad was leaning against the doorframe, giving them a tired, yet questioning look. "What´s going on?"

"None of your business!" Cry snapped at him, causing the other to raise his eyebrows.

"Just go back to sleep, Mad!" Virus said, equally annoyed.

"Alright…I can take a hint." The killer put on a mock pout and retreated back into the dark room, shutting the door.

"That girl doesn´t deserve you!" The program was immediately on it again. "She´s stupid, childish, immature and would dump you the morning after without a second thought!"

"How do you know, you haven´t even met her!"

"Cry, Cry, Cry. Listen to me. You sometimes forget who I am. I am Virus. I literally live in the internet. I know these kinds of people, believe me! She´s a whore."

"Oh? Okay then, you great and all knowing virus program. Tell me, who is deserving enough in your eyes to have the honor of dating me? Pewds perhaps? Or is he too optimistic?"

Although he knew the gamer was just taunting him, Virus took the bait. "It has to be someone who actually loves you, who really wants to spend their time learning about you and supporting you. This girl, she was just playing with you!"

Cry rolled his eyes, but the other cut him off.

"She doesn´t know one decent thing about you! She doesn´t know who you are on the internet, she wouldn´t understand why you want to keep your identity secret! She isn´t willing to get up every morning and face your moods, she doesn´t stay up with you till late in the night while you play video games or Skype! She doesn´t know about your scars nor would she care to understand either! She´s not the one who cleans up after you when you´re too tired to care about the mess, the one who makes you laugh by mocking you in the most ridiculous way when you´re depressed! She doesn´t know how you hate front hugs and love when someone wraps their arms around you from behind, she doesn´t know you´re afraid of spiders! She doesn´t protect you day after day from nosy fans trying to get into your personal data, she can´t make you feel comfortable and happy by being just yourself, she- she…she doesn´t love you!"

His voice was getting louder and louder and by the end of his speech, Virus was left gasping for breath.

Cry stayed silent, angry expression long gone from his face, leaving a confused and slightly awed one.

After a moment, the blue smiled brunette walked over to the computer. "If you want to call the slut, do it. But if you had an ounce of intelligence in that otherwise empty head of yours, you would destroy her number and forget all about her." He said, before disappearing into Cyberspace.

"…" The poker faced gamer stared at the black screen, processing what the hell just happened in his mind.

"Wow…" A familiar voice joined the scene again, Mad had obviously heard the whole thing. He looked nowhere tired, more astonished and slightly devious. "I thought he had something for you, but I didn´t think he was this…"

"Mad."

"What?"

"…"

"Alright, alright! Geez, not even welcomed in my own home."

"Not right now."

Sighing, but not without an "I´d burn the napkin if I were you", Mad went back to his room.

Cry sat down on the living room couch and stared at her number for the longest time. He replayed tonight´s events over and over again in his mind and most importantly, Virus´ words. After a while he stood up and discarded the napkin before withdrawing in his bedroom for the night.

It´s going to be a hell of a day tomorrow.


End file.
